


The power of a crush

by yuanfenbd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanfenbd/pseuds/yuanfenbd
Summary: Kyungsoo gets crushed.





	The power of a crush

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed w a hint of insomnia anyways thanks for reading

Kyungsoo likes to think that everything in life happens for a reason.

It’s cliché, he has been told (he heard it himself a fair amount of times through his expand of twenty-one years of living), but he can’t help but relate to it so strongly, especially when every opportunity he got until now, has lead him to where he is now: a man with his own apartment and lots of cooking supplies.

He used to cook as a hobby. It started back when he first got his first job as a chef’s assistant in a small restaurant near his old house. He grew fond of it, finding it relaxing and people smile. Now that he moved to his own flat it’s been a couple years, he settles to work for an ice cream shop. 

Everything in Kyungsoo’s life turned into a routine, rarely he would go to places outside work, mostly to the movie theater, alone. He does have two friends from college, Chanyeol and Jongdae, who helped him a lot to try to have a social life even though he never asked for it. They also happened to work at the same place he does because they are lowkey his biggest fans and were short in money.

For the past few months, however, Kyungsoo’s lifestyle has been upside down and, basically, chaotically bad. Life must have decided to bring, maybe, the most random event into his life in that one day he decided to go out for something different to eat at night. His plans were unbothered until he was suddenly smashed against the concrete by something that fell from the sky, literally. 

Correction, someone.

Sounds like a lie even if he tells himself repeatedly but as the world lives with hybrids among humans now, coming across weird scenarios wasn’t really that uncommon. For Kyungsoo, though, this was the first time coming across an incident at a public place. He prayed there was no one around to see this. 

At first, Kyungsoo felt threaten and in shock. Not only has he got a sore back that day, but when he felt something warm underneath him, more specifically, a body, he kinda freaked out. He was cold sweating and paralyzed until he was startled by the other person’s voice above him. 

“Oh my God,” the other breathes heavily, “I can’t believe I just crushed a cute guy. No major foreplay needed.”

To be very honest, Kyungsoo has been wishing for something great to happen on his early twenties since his early twenties, and he refused to believe that this person was it. 

So, after he stood up and recovered from the rough fall, he decided to just ignore the other and keep walking. He thought that maybe it was all just an accident and by tomorrow, hopefully, things would be back to normal. 

Too bad the guy was actually quicker than Kyungsoo and pulled him back with his rambunctious fluffy tail around one of his thighs, a glowing smirk very visible on his face.

Kyungsoo gulped down, knowing that this couldn’t mean good.

 

 

It didn’t mean good, indeed. Since that day, he won a stalker who could potentially be his living nightmare. He was right all the time, he shouldn’t have left his flat ever. 

He was contemplating calling the police, but they would think of it as a prank and probably hang up on him. If the guy wasn’t chasing him, everything would have been okay, and not this whole situation that was making him want to combust.

At the first weeks after the incident, he thought the guy would finally give up chasing Kyungsoo everywhere, including his work and asking to sample all of the ice cream flavors only to end up saying: “If only you guys had my favorite flavor Kyungsoonuts”, which ended up being the new joke between his coworkers (Kyungsoo really hates Chanyeol and Jongdae.)

He has tried confronting the other many times to leave him alone, but he soon learned Byun Baekhyun’s middle name was persistent. He was everywhere Kyungsoo would go and it didn’t help that he knew how to fly properly, and yes, the penguin hybrid was kind of a slow walker.

The squirrel hybrid would also wait until Kyungsoo’s shift is over to fly under Kyungsoo to his way home. Sometimes he would throw some flowers down and have the penguin hybrid startled rather than flattered. 

Kyungsoo didn’t do anything to stop the other anymore, because he realized it was no use. He would give up eventually, he thought.

 

 

Months passed, and Baekhyun seemed more motivated every time. He was especially happy when Kyungsoo decided to have his lunch break at the local park, right at a bench alone, giving Baekhyun the perfect opportunity to flirt with Kyungsoo even more. Kyungsoo so did not do this because he was growing soft for Baekhyun, it was totally because he couldn’t stand his coworkers’ teasing (he still hates Chanyeol and Jongdae).

After spending more time with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo started getting used to having the latter around, and to be honest, almost expecting him sometimes to come up with other hundred lame catch phrases.

He felt comfortable around Baekhyun and maybe, he didn’t mind him cuddling him that much anymore.

 

 

The first people to notice the slight change on Kyungsoo was his closest friend, Chanyeol. 

“So, when are you and that bird going to make out?”

“He is not a bird, Chanyeol.”

The other shrugs. “He flies like a chicken, though.”

“Anyways, I’m still not sure if he would like me after meeting my apartment.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Y’all birds, you can adjust your buttons.”

 

 

The only time he can be alone is when he is at his home. To be honest, his flat is considered the most uncomfortable place by, well, all his friends. 

It’s not Kyungsoo’s fault that he needs the air conditioner at the lowest, he can’t stand the heat for too long. It was his parents who gift him it, so throwing away was out of question. Besides, he is not the most social person in this planet.

That’s why he sighs in happiness when he finally reaches home, successfully scaping Baekhyun by ending his shift earlier. He was afraid he would actually listen to the boy’s sweet talk and he needed some cold water to forget about it.

He starts heading to his kitchen when he realizes the wild body clinging to the front of his living room, making him scream in a high (embarrassing) pitch tone and stumbling back. 

Baekhyun seems unfazed though, simply smiling through the glass before knocking at the glass three times and pointing the window’s lock.

Kyungsoo didn’t really want to open it, but Baekhyun didn’t seem like he would move anytime soon from his window, so he got up and slowly unlock his window.

Immediately after opening it, he felt warm arms hugging his neck before he felt the body against his stiff. After that, the other became a shivering mess.

“Oh, God.” Kyungsoo realized too late that the room might be too cold for the other. Not knowing what to do, he just hugged the other tightly and skipped to his room, quickly shuffling through his clothes to find one single thick black coat. He put the coat on Baekhyun, who seemed to have stopped shivering so intensively.

After twenty minutes, Baekhyun was back to his normal state and an unhuman grip to his body. 

“I saw my life passing by when I felt the temperature of your room brush through my face.”

“I’m sorry. I need cold.”

Baekhyun pouts above him. They are sitting on Kyungsoo’s couch with Baekhyun cuddling every little corner of Kyungsoo. Usually, Kyungsoo would push the other away but he was too tired to deal with a shivering Baekhyun again.

“Well, I need Kyungsoonut.”

“Okay, you are leaving.”

Baekhyun whines, immediately wrapping all his body around Kyungsoo. It’s hard to breathe right now.

“Wait, can I confess to you first? You already showed me your deepest secret, I hope” Baekhyun looks around in disdain. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow.

“Confess that you are actually a bird killer and also you are doing all this because you want access to my basement key to the ice cream shop so you can have all the ice cream you want?”

Kyungsoo squeaks when he feels Baekhyun pinching his side. He deserved that.

“Okay, you know, I am the best flyer of my family and I never had one wrong landing in my life. But then, that day, I just literally fell under you,” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, his eyes softening at the other’s confused expression. “I never thought I would like end up falling for a penguin hybrid with the toughest look but softest personality like you. I know we don’t know much about each other but I just always feel like keeping you close to me, because you are so cute even when you are mad. You are just like ice cream, I’m addicted, I really really like you so, please,” Baekhyun bumped his nose to Kyungsoo’s lips before smiling. 

He felt his lips twitch but instead, he decided to tease the other more. “Please, what?”

“You are so mean, Soo. Lemme warm your heart, give me a chance,” he breathes against Kyungsoo’s neck while one of his hands rubs the side of his thigh.

“That’s not where my heart is.”

“Oh, but I feel it pulsing- Wait, Soo, I’m just kidding!” Baekhyun laughs when Kyungsoo picks his ear and pushes up.

“Naughty,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Baekhyun looks at him to apologize but he feels the hand on his ear move to his nape and suddenly, he is being brought forward to meet with a pair of plump lips. 

The kiss ends as fast as it began, leaving a surprised Baekhyun to compose himself. Kyungsoo is feeling hot and his cheeks are burning, but he can only watch how Baekhyun looks cute right now, with his clueless expression.

“I like you too,” he stares at his hands. “I was really freaking out at first because I thought you fell on me with a purpose, probably to kill me. Now I know you were what I have been wishing for without realizing. Thanks for crushing me on the floor, I guess.”

There’s a moment of silence and tension that was making Kyungsoo cold sweat again. He yelps when he feels wet kisses suddenly being pressed all over his face, but he gives up struggling and lets the other shower him with smooches all he wants; he would probably never be admitting liking it but it was probably obvious. He did not want to push the other away also because he would probably start shivering again. 

The other ends up landing the last kiss on his lips again, this time longer than their first one as Baekhyun tilts his head and melts into those warm lips that had him trouble minded for ages now. 

For the first time in the night, he feels warm around Kyungsoo’s coat plus the arms loosely resting around his waist. When he breaks from the nth kiss they shared, he licks his lips at the sight of the other’s red abused lips, his gaze unfocused. 

Baekhyun wears a tiny smirk of victory, knowing that he is probably the only person who ever made Kyungsoo look this messy. He decides to lean forward and peck the other’s neck down. Baekhyun knows he is abusing his luck now, but when his hand is not pulled away when he rubs his slender digits along Kyungsoo’s thigh, he sure knows he won’t have to worry about the cold for the meanwhile.

 

 

“So, you and the bird, huh?”

“He is not a bird, Jongdae. Gosh, he has ears.” 

Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows. “We are happy for you, Soo. I guess you found your angel.”

Chanyeol appears cackling from the kitchen to join them. “Can’t believe y’all made out on Soo’s apartment. Freaks.”

“I don’t know why I’m friends with you two.”


End file.
